


【毒埃】Fill Me

by YSBLSW



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: Fill Me（一发完PWP）触手Play





	【毒埃】Fill Me

**[前文Miss Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688920) **

 

正文

“Miss me?”

“Venom？？！！！…..唔…..”Eddie还来不及说出一句话，随着体内的那根巨型物体的插入，他感受到Venom从他肉穴里向体内渗入，再次与他合二为一。

“Eddie Eddie Eddie…..”Venom的声音在Eddie的脑海中不停的嘟囔着，他从Eddie身后探出头来，伸出舌头舔了舔Eddie的耳垂，“看来不止我怀念这种融合带来的极致的快感啊，Eddie Eddie，我的Eddie。”说着Venom将自己更多的送入他宿主的体内。

渐渐变大的肉棒使得Eddie被撑到极致的内穴传来被撕裂的痛楚，手指脚趾全部都因为撕裂的痛楚紧紧的收缩起来。

太大了！

“Venom…….”不等Eddie说完他就感觉后穴的性器好似小了一点。

缩小后的肉棒与Eddie所能承受的大小十分契合，既能完完整整填满他，又不会带来任何痛感，只有那被填满的欲望带来的爽感。很快Eddie就进入了状态，轻声呻吟起来。

体内抽插的东西完全可以说是一根为他量身定做的肉棒，他的肉棒不是光滑的柱体，上面有许多突出的小点，快速抽插中每一个突出都加倍刺激着他的敏感点，Eddie只觉得被肏得大脑一片空白。

黏腻的触感出现在了Eddie的前端，Venom变换出的触手包裹住了他宿主的阴茎，随后快速套弄了起来，“Venom…….啊…..”Eddie只能跟随内心的欲望叫喊出声。

听到自己的名字Venom心里兴奋了一下，仿佛吃了几大块巧克力一样甜，为了奖励一下自己的Eddie，他在对方体内的分身突然胀大一圈，然后快速的挺动自己埋在Eddie温暖湿润小肉穴的肉棒，啪啪肉体被快速碰撞的声音充斥着整个房间，被搅动的水声从黏腻的交合处传来。

“啊！”Eddie被突然的胀大刺激出声，像猫儿一样一下弓起了腰。

“太大了……Venom…”Eddie的声音被情欲沾染，丝毫没注意到自己的声音带着点撒娇的意味。

“你能承受的，Eddie，我知道你能。”话音刚落又是一个深入，又狠又深的操干起来，用自己探索着Eddie那从未开发过的私处。“我就是你，你就是我，我知道你所有的敏感点，你的极限，EddieEddieEddie……你已经被我肏开了，现在你能承受的。”说着Venom在Eddie穴内的性器又变大了一些，挑战着Eddie的极限。

Venom幻化出多条触手，将Eddie的四肢缠绕起来，让他虚浮在半空中。仿佛是怕Eddie逃跑一样，Venom的触手如蛇一般扭曲着，愈发紧密的缠绕住Eddie的身体。一条触手在Eddie光滑的胸口上摩擦着，刺激着胸口上的小红果，轻搔的痒感使得Eddie更加剧烈的颤动着身子。

Eddie肉棒处的触手在性器顶端的小眼边跃跃欲试。

“不行！Venom，那里不行！”察觉到Venom的企图，Eddie挣扎着想要拒绝，双手下意识的推搡着。没想到双手立马被一条黑色的触手捆绑在一起高举到头顶，马眼处一条触手捅了进去，前列腺内部的直接刺激顿时使得Eddie汗毛倒竖。腰被拉紧，手腕被捆绑的Eddie只能被动的承受着Venom给予的一切。

“咕！…..”本想叫出声的Eddie被另一条触手堵住了口腔，Venom在他的口腔内肆意探索，蠢蠢欲动的触手在Eddie的嘴里蜷作一团，细微的刺激就像是Venom在温柔的爱抚着Eddie的舌尖似的。一下下摩擦着他的舌头，像是模仿着身下性器处的交合一般，给Eddie一种在与Venom舌交一样的感觉，使得被快感淹没的Eddie不知所措。后穴的性器还在不断的深入抽插，身上的多重刺激使得Eddie身子一紧，后穴开始痉挛。

像是感觉到了Eddie即将到达的高潮，Venom加快了抽插的速度，啪啪啪一下下狠狠的撞击着Eddie的臀肉，像是要把对方肏穿一样。

“唔……啊……”在Venom激烈的操干下，Eddie尖叫着前后都泄了身，Venom的触手都渐渐抽出他的身体，将他安稳的放在床上。

他们之间，一切都是那么的契合。只是…….

能不能把还在后穴里面那根东西给他拔出来！

Eddie早就被累瘫了，根本没力气张口，只有在脑海里叫嚣着。他听到Venom窃窃的笑了几声，“不，Eddie，我知道你想要这个。”

无力说话的Eddie只能翻翻白眼表示自己的不满，无力的瘫在床上喘息着。

“Eddie….”Venom的脑袋凑了过来，蹭了蹭Eddie后看着对方薄唇微启，红着脸喘息的样子就像个诱人的巧克力味炸薯球正等待着自己的品尝，不，Eddie比自己最爱的巧克力和炸薯球都更美味！他冲着红唇上就是深深的一吻，填满了Eddie口腔中所有空间

Eddie这个样子可是他的功劳！Venom骄傲又自豪的想到。

“Eddie，you are mine.”Venom宣示着主权，“现在，”他重新将Eddie包裹起来，“我们再来一次吧！”

“No！….啊……..唔……”

 


End file.
